The Swordsman's Second Chance
by Expertise626
Summary: Leon comes up with a new and useful invention that aids Dias. Please R/R


The Swordsman's Second Chance  
By: Jesse (Expertise626)  
  
Authors notes: I don't know if its been done before but, oh well.  
  
A quiet day in Expel. Leon has invented a new device. All the SO2 gang came to see it.  
Everyone came expecting a messed up machine that will explode on contact. That was typical of Leon. Leon is explaining this machine to everyone.  
  
"Cool isn't it? I made it myself!" said Leon.  
  
Claude was wearing his protective Battle Suit armor. You could never be too safe around Leon's inventions. In any case, Claude was ready for an explosion.  
  
"I'm going to turn on this machine." said Leon.  
  
"Guys, brace yourselves!" yelled Claude.  
  
Leon turned on the machine and nothing exploded. The group applauded Leon for making a machine that doesn't act like an atom bomb.  
  
"Does anyone want to try it? It's a time machine. You can go back to any time period and any place." said Leon happily.  
  
Leon watched the group. Everything went silent. No one person volunteered.  
  
"I will."  
  
They all turned around to where that throaty voice came from and saw Dias.  
  
"D-Dias?" said Leon in shock.  
  
The last person they expected to do anything was Dias, the aloof and silent swordsman.  
  
"Yeah? Is there a problem?" said Dias with a threatening glare.  
  
"Umm, no! Dias, there is no problem!" said a very scared Leon.  
  
Leon was terrified about Dias, so was everyone else at that moment. They all faced him and just stared as Dias was intimidating Leon.  
  
"I want to go back 2 years 4 months and 6 days ago." said Dias.  
  
"That's the exact day when your family died!" said Rena.  
  
"I'm going back to save Cecille." said Dias.  
  
"Are you sure? You're body will be the way it was years ago." said Leon.  
  
"Yeah. I'll do anything to save Cecille." said Dias in a very stern voice.  
  
Leon agrees and Dias steps into the machine.  
  
"Okay. I'm warping you now. You will come back as soon as you request." said Leon.  
  
"Just bring me back." said a very impatient Dias.  
  
Leon pushed the button and he warped back in time. He was brought to Arlia, his bed at home.  
He started noticing his current height.  
  
"So Leon was right." said Dias.  
  
He was also shocked by his slightly higher pitched voice. A girl bursts into the room which Dias notices as Cecille.  
  
"Cecille!" said Dias hugging his sister.  
  
"Ok Dias, you are scaring me now. You never once hugged me, let alone pay attention to what I do." said Cecille very creeped out.  
  
"Umm, yeah. Ok." said Dias.  
  
"Dad said to come to the Shingo forest to practice Heraldry." said Cecille.  
  
Dias thought to himself, Heraldry, that's what got everyone killed. If they studied fighting, none of this would have happened in the first place. He quickly followed Cecille into the Shingo Forest where Dias parents are waiting.  
  
"Well, are you ready yet son?" said His Father. (Dad)  
  
"Yes father, I'm ready." said Dias complying to his father.  
  
"I'm ready, too. I got the blueberries!" said the mother. (Mom)  
  
"I better stay behind mom. The magic is gonna get all over the place." said Cecille hiding behind her Mother.  
  
Dias started casting spells and so did his father. They all countered one another. And it was a draw. Dias thought to himself, Amazing how I can still remember how to use magic. I thought I left that behind me for sword training.  
  
"Your skills are getting better every day son. I'm proud of you." said Dad.  
  
Dias picked up a stick just in case any Bandits were gonna come. And all of his family looked at him very awkward. They were walking home until they encoutered 3 funny thiefs.  
  
"Give me all yer money!" said a Bandit.  
  
"No. Leave us alone." said Dad.  
  
"Maybe you should taste our power!" said a Bandit.  
  
Dias' father started casting a fireball at him. The bandit charged and when the fireball was released, burn the funny thief into ashes. The other Thief stabbed him in the back as Dias' father collapsed on the floor, motionless. The mother hit the funny thief and was slashed by the funny thief until she, collapsed and joined her husband.  
  
"I won't allow the same thing to happen again! Air Slash!" yelled Dias.  
  
He released an Air Slash with his stick and destroyed the Funny Thief. While Dias wasn't looking the last Funny Thief hit him on the head and it started to bleed. He saw the Funny Thief walk up to the flinched Cecille and dealed the finishing blow to her as well.  
  
"N-no.... It happened again. I-I couldn't do anything to stop it....... L-Leon." mumbled Dias.  
  
He was quickly warped back and taken right out as the machine exploded.  
  
"See, see! I knew it would!" screamed Claude.  
  
Everyone else stared at the otherwise healthy Dias who was weakened by unconveyed emotions.  
  
"Cecille. I was so close. I could have saved my family, but I was careless. I couldn't seize the situation. I was......." said Dias.  
  
The group brought him back home. Everyone else went back to their respective locations.  
Dias walks to the Shingo Forest.  
  
"Forgive Me, Cecille."  
  
THE END  
  
Email me at: expertise626@yahoo.com 


End file.
